


MCU Meta: the directory

by Helice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Meta, and more - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于美国队长和九头蛇的一些脑洞/评论集合</p><p>1）	史蒂夫会脸红，但不是小处男。<br/>2）	詹姆斯“巴基”巴恩斯中士的从军历史。<br/>3）	斯塔克夫妇很可能并非冬兵所杀。<br/>4）	九头蛇：品牌重塑终极版<br/>5）	巴基•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯的“死”间隔得相当久</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 关于美德

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MCU Meta: the directory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976394) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



> 译者注：  
> 虽然这些是Domenika的个人想法，不过严格来说应该是MCU（漫威电影宇宙）的美队相关补完才对！特别特别喜欢中士的从军历史——fanon，不，canon无疑！

史蒂夫也许是还会脸红，但到他去欧洲时——去意大利救巴基之前——可已经不是个小处男了。在劳军联合组织歌舞队和推销战争债券的大巡游里史蒂夫就是狼群中的那只小羊羔，一群欲壑难填的好莱坞女星和野望勃勃的歌舞女郎中那个纯洁有礼的好男孩；她们绝对一扑而上尝过新鲜了，因为一旦礼貌的拒绝被忽略，史蒂夫就没招儿啦。（当然史蒂夫每次都总会先试着拒绝的，因为他是个好孩子嘛。不过反正无可避免的被征服也没让他感觉多糟糕；史蒂夫•罗杰斯虽然是一位绅士，但他可不是圣人，他也有欲望。）黄金时代的好莱坞并不比目前的好莱坞好多少，但当时的工作室和媒体的合作更紧密，他们只不过是串通一气隐藏得更好罢了。史蒂夫•罗杰斯，活生生的男神，显然既不会在卧室里乱来也不会睡过之后到处显摆，可不是令人耳目一新的变化——他是个每人都想征服的挑战。 

玛琳•黛德丽，作为一位勤勤恳恳到处抚慰士兵心灵的前线女星，在她的职业生涯里有过无数的情人，大概把史蒂夫生吞活剥了来着。没错，佩姬绝对让史蒂夫想到她来着，当然他不会去跟佩姬提起来，因为他知道佩姬知道（关于跟玛琳，绝对的；跟其他的，他是有些怀疑、但肯定不会开口去问啦）。玛琳•黛德丽不是唯一一位，尽管无论以谁的标准来看都不能说史蒂夫胡搞乱混；而他对几乎每一位的回忆都是可爱的。

[他不太情愿地对巴基全盘托出了，因为巴基知道怎么逼供史蒂夫。巴基听的时候是目瞪口呆的敬畏加上开心还有骄傲。当然还有些妒羡，不过他是没法真心嫉妒史蒂夫跟玛琳•黛德丽去弥补以前错过的机会，哪怕她得当头敲晕他拖回自己的酒店房间。这部分巴基可一点儿都不意外。] 

佩姬期望史蒂夫有从他的经验学到些东西，至少会知道该如何应对受他吸引的女性，可是史蒂夫什么都没有学到。他没有能接收那种微妙信号的雷达，也永远不会先踏出第一步；佩姬花了好一段时间才明白这一点，又花了更久才开始觉得这很可爱，而不是对此沮丧、恼怒又挺受伤的。他仍然是她当初在里海营认识的他，仍然等待着属于自己的舞伴，而在他坠机之后，她很遗憾自己花了那么长时间才明白这件事。


	2. 詹姆斯“巴基”巴恩斯中士的一生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基•巴恩斯的战争早在电影之前就开始了。

（1）从《美国队长：复仇者先锋》一开始，巴基就已经入伍了一段时间，并且是个很棒的军人。无论巴基是志愿从军还是被征召的，通过基础训练之后他的军衔会是列兵；或者在非常特殊的情况下，甚至可能是下士。没有人会一通过基础训练就能当上中士——中士是个必须实际担负责任的士官军衔。我们初次在电影看到的巴基已经当兵有一会儿了，有足够的时间让他至少晋升一次（更可能的情况是两到三次）到E-5的级别。这实际代表在很短的时间内发生过不少事情——珍珠港事件那时候已经发生了大约一年半；如果巴基没有在1941年参加基础训练，那么他从军的时间就更短。因此我通常会设定巴基是由于作战英勇而得到战场升迁，因为现实根本不会进展得那么快。当然这样升到中士还是相当迅速了，但至少不会是信口开河。

总之，当史蒂夫问巴基说他的命令下来没有的时候，他不是在问*新兵蛋子*巴基什么时候去第一次成为“真正的”士兵。他问的是*大概是休假回家*的巴恩斯中士接下来会被派去哪里。

[我非常清楚在二战期间完全可能有没经历过实战就直接得到中士军衔的情况，尤其是因为征召令让军队人数大增的速度远远超过了士官自然升迁过程要花费的时间。但巴基不是这些特殊例子之一。《美队2》的史密森尼展览中就提到巴基是在珍珠港事件发生后不久入伍的，所以他早在1943年之前就已经穿了好久的军服啦。所以更可能的情况是他通过训练并升迁的过程相当平常。这样的设定也避免了巴基变成英雄救美里的弱者角色——他可不是全没准备就上了战场，然后马上就被俘虏、只好乖乖坐等着史蒂夫来救他。]

（2）巴基有领导小队士兵的经验——可能是一个小队，或者一个班。他甚至可能已经担任了一个排里的士官，不过当然我们是无法肯定的。无论如何，在史蒂夫去救他的时候，巴基已经是一个有经验的士官了。他知道如何把事情办好，不管是遇上通常军队里那些有的没的、还是把他手下的兵员管得服服帖帖。他懂得指挥官和负责的士官之间如何分工合作，明白当涉及到执行命令和管理士兵，自己之于指挥官就是牧羊犬之于牧羊人的关系。他也了解排长和负责的士官之间的公私关系是互不相干的；在公开场合他们必须表现得团结一致，并且士官必须举止恰当、尊重上司，而私下则可以不那么严肃正经，通常会显现出士官比军官有更多生活和军事经验的一面、并且士官会利用这些经验来让军官成长，好让大家多些活下来的机会。

（3）以上说的这两点放到巴恩斯中士和罗杰斯队长身上都非常重要，尤其是因为后者从来没有担任过任何级别的指挥官职位就直接被委任为上尉，对要如何正确地领导任何人到任何地方执行任何军事行动完全一无所知。巴基甚至不会等到正式担任了嚎叫突击队的负责士官才开始指导史蒂夫——他会从史蒂夫来救他的时候就开始，一旦他意识到自己不是陷进了药物引起的幻觉里，史蒂夫真的是美国队长而且需要所有能提供给他的帮助、因为史蒂夫真的不知道自己到底该干嘛。即使史蒂夫不马上承认这一点——我想他大概会的——巴基也足够了解他到能一眼就看出来。

（4）巴恩斯中士的经验对罗杰斯队长自然重要，但对于来自布鲁克林的巴基•巴恩斯，大概有着更深层的意义。巴基在战场上经历过地狱、又在佐拉和施密特的实验室里经历过更可怕的情景之后，现在必须面对一个非常严峻的现实：那就是史蒂夫•罗杰斯不再需要他了。史蒂夫不管怎么看都不再弱小；他不再需要保护或者扶助，也不需要任何人来宣传他的好或者维护他的自尊，因为现在每个人都知道美国队长究竟有多棒。史蒂夫不再缺少朋友、或者被女性视而不见、或者不得不任由疾病肆虐或受邻里恶霸欺凌而无力反抗。巴基曾经出于友爱和兄弟情谊为史蒂夫提供的每一层保护现在都已经毫无必要。值得庆幸的是，虽然除了巴基的陪伴史蒂夫可能已经不需要他为自己做任何其它事，但罗杰斯队长仍然非常需要。史蒂夫的脑子和身体可能都更快更强了，但巴基才是那个知道怎么能让一切顺利进行的人。而这即使在史蒂夫学懂如何当好指挥官之后仍然不会改变：罗杰斯队长永远都会需要巴恩斯中士。在那个少有慰藉的时候，对巴基来说，这也许就是最能安抚心灵的事了。

介绍一下我自己写的这个设定的文呗，我可骄傲了：  
Antediluvian  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/947168/chapters/1871599  
巴基在电影前的从军经历  
La Caduta  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/947168/chapters/1884309  
巴基被俘囚禁后，一边被人体试验一边还要努力当个领头的士官，然后一直写到他被营救以及咆哮突击队的建立。  
Recursive  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547360  
史蒂夫（和巴基）中心，有大量关于突击队、还有史蒂夫作为指挥军官和手下负责的士官——巴基，以及在巴基坠落后，达姆•杜根——之间关系的描写。


	3. 效率问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了解冻冬兵，九头蛇还有大把手段能轻易干掉斯塔克夫妇。

我知道罗素兄弟在某个访谈里说过就是希望暗示是冬兵暗杀了霍华德和玛丽亚•斯塔克，但我觉得这挺不可能的——假设斯塔克夫妇是死于车祸而不是别的原因；根据奥卡姆剃刀理论这非常可能，因为车祸很容易伪造，放在出事的人身上又合情合理。 

冬兵在任务之间被冷冻封存起来是因为他太重要了，不该浪费在小事情上。对汽车动手脚，刺破一条刹车管路，或者做些其它什么能瞒过之后无疑掘地三尺的调查的小破坏，这都是小事。你不会把手上最好的武器解冻出来，洗脑一遍，更新他对近期发生的大事还有新科技还有地理的知识，教他怎么对霍华德当时车库里备着的所有品牌型号搞点小动作——就为了伪造一桩车祸，哪怕这桩车祸要杀的人再重要也不会。你只会留他冻着，找别人动手。尤其是考虑到那时候九头蛇大概已经在神盾里混得风生水起，斯塔克工业里极大可能也潜伏了不少。

当然，漫威——还有同人作者们——可以爱咋编咋编，不过我相信比出动冬兵更有可能的是奥贝迪亚•史丹是九头蛇一份子然后自己动手解决麻烦了，可能是亲自干的也可能是雇人下的手。史丹是很享受手中的权力和金钱，但这并不妨碍他扇风起浪——例如出售武器给恐怖分子——好让像神盾局这样的机构能掌握更多权力，并合理扩张到可以搞出洞察计划来。不是说绝对就是史丹干的，只是我认为他是比冬兵更有可能下手的人选之一。


End file.
